


Twinkle Twinkle

by captaindkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/pseuds/captaindkirk
Summary: Draco and Hermione finally manage to find the time to meet in their favourite place to exchange christmas gifts.





	Twinkle Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrongerThanAnySword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanAnySword/gifts).



> A christmas exchange fic, I've not written many fics so bare with me, it probably sucks. 
> 
> For Jackie, Merry Christmas

Draco stood nervously waiting on the astronomy tower. His mind wandered to the worst of his times in this place, he could picture Dumbledore standing at the edge where he stood on the night Draco had nearly carried out the Dark Lords wishes. He replayed the scene in his head, before a pair of warm arms wrapped around him, causing the vision to blur and eventually disappear all together.   
“Fancy seeing you here.” Hermione chuckled as Draco twisted in her arms so he was facing her.   
Draco grinned before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.  
“How was class?” She asked him.   
“Boring without you to gaze at.” He smirked.  
“Wow, I don't think you could have been any cheesier.”  
“It must be Christmas making me all gooey inside.”  
“Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco?” Hermione questioned jokingly.   
“Shut up and let me give you your present.” He laughed back. “Shut your eyes.”  
He placed a silver box with green ribbon around it into her hands.   
“Really Draco, Slytherin colours?”   
He didn't replied, he just stood looking at her with a grin on his face.   
She opened the box slowly, after carefully removing the ribbon so she could keep it.   
Inside was a first edition of Cinderella, Hermiones favourite fairytale. She lifted it carefully from the box, admiring the beautiful blue binding. The front had a simple golden carriage embossed into it. Hermione felt her eyes prickling with tears.   
“It wasnt meant to make you cry!” Draco exclaimed.  
“It's beautiful Draco, thank you so much. I love it.”   
Hermione thought back to when they were sitting in the library and Hermione had been flicking through Beedle the Bard whilst she laid her head onto his lap. Draco was studying for a retake of the 6th year exams. They had all been allowed back to Hogwarts once it was rebuilt after the war against Voldemort to do their final years. Draco and his father had been on trial the day of the exams so he had been allowed to take them at a later date. Hermione offered to help him study, but he didnt want her to work any harder than she needed too and she'd already finished hers. They had started talking about fairytales and Hermione had spoken for ages about a muggle story called Cinderella that she adored.   
She couldn't believe he had remembered back to then, it had been in the summer of last year.   
“I went into a muggle bookstore in London looking for a gift for you, and this cover stood out to me. When I saw it was Cinderella, I had to buy it. It was perfect.” He explained.   
Hermione reached into her bag and grabbed the present she had gotten for Draco. He smiled and he took it in his hands and started unwrapping it.   
“Its beautiful.” He told her wrapping his arms around her.   
“Its a star map from the sky the night we first kissed.”   
Draco used his free hand to tilt Hermiones chin up slightly, and kissed her softly.   
“Thank you, I adore it. _'The stars are closer here, close enough to touch.'"_ He read from the bottom of the picture.   
“How can you remember that? You're incredible Hermione, you know that?” He beamed.  
Draco had told her this when they first started meeting at the astronomy tower. He had explained how he had loved the astronomy tower before the night that haunts him, and that he loved how close the stars looked, using that exact quote. She had wanted to create new memories in the astronomy tower for him. So that's what they did. It mostly worked. One of his least favourite parts of the castle, quickly became on of his favourites.   
“Do you want to take a walk down to our spot by the great lake?” He asked her.   
“That would be lovely.”  
They walked hand in hand until they got to the place they regularly sat at the edge of the lake.   
“Accio blanket.” Draco summoned their blanket from Hermione's bag.   
He spread it out and they laid down together, legs intertwined as well as their hands.   
Hermione performed a quick heating spell so they wouldn't feel the December chill against their bodies.  
“Did you ever think back in the day, this is where we'd be?” Draco asked her.   
“Not a chance. I thought we'd hate eachother forever. If they hadn't of assigned me as your tutor, I don't think we'd have even spoken, let alone fallen in love. It was definitely all the hiding out in the library that did it for me. Those were my favourite times, when we would both accidentally on purpose run into eachother” She reminised.   
“Hey I was there to study.” Draco protested.   
“So why did I catch you on more than one occasion with a book in your hand either upside down or not even relevant to what classes you had?”  
“Okay you've made your point.” He laughed plucking grass from the ground and throwing it at her. “There was always something about you. I talked about you at every moment possible, I think I defintely fell for you harder when you punched me in the face though.”  
“I never thought I'd hear anyone saying that about a punch in the face.” Hermione laughed.  
“You challenged all my perceptions, you stood up to me when noone else would. That was pretty admirable.”  
“I'm not even sorry, you deserved it.”   
“I really did. You know I was only that mean to you because I fancied you though, and it could have been dangerous for both of us.”   
“I know. It all led us to this moment anyway, so it was kind of all worth it.” Hermione reasoned.   
“I'm so thankful you forgave me. I'm still working on getting Harry and Ron's trust, but i'll do it whatever it takes, just to make you happy. I love you Hermione Granger.”  
She gave him a soft kiss before looking him in the eyes.   
“I love you too, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
